Field of the Invention
This invention relates to potted plants. More particularly, this invention relates to the irrigation of potted plants.
Description of the Background Art
Many people have plants around the house that need constant watering. Most owners water their plants on a schedule or when the plant seems dried out. However, that may be too late in the case of sensitive plants or busy owners. The conventional method of “watering when you remember” is not an efficient method to keep a houseplant alive. Conversely, many plant owners over water their plants by flooding them with too much water, leading to rotted roots. Also, from a safety point of view, water and electricity are generally not a good mix and having a re-fill indicator dependent on a power source could lead to safety issues. A new apparatus is needed to help owners with irrigating their plants and at the same time indicating to owners when more water is needed for irrigation without the need for a power source.
Different methods have been found to essentially self-irrigate potted plants using water reservoirs so that daily watering is unnecessary. However, previous methods have not been able to alert the plant owner when the reservoir has run dry and needs re-filling without resorting to an external power source. The present invention seeks to fill that need.
Presently, plant enthusiasts use a capillary “wicking” material to draw water from a reservoir and into a plant's root system. The user fills the reservoir with water to feed the plant which draws up the water through the wicks using capillary motion. This system, once attached to the potted plant, does not allow for the user to actively ascertain the amount of water left in the reservoir and is currently viewed as inadequate. Some existing publications relating to sub-irrigation systems featuring a reservoir will now be discussed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,283 to Nalbandian discloses a linked sub-irrigation reservoir system. The system contains a reservoir with a plurality of holes for drainage, air exchange, and absorption. However, the system is generally found underneath the desired plant and requires the use of a dipstick to determine the remaining liquid in the reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,408,229 to Goldberg et al. discloses a device for automatically watering plants with a cavity for receiving plants operated by a microcontroller. Goldberg generally requires a power source for the microcontroller to determine the remaining liquid in the reservoir, among other features.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,899 to DiOrio discloses a self-watering plant device with a sensor based on the plant's water need. The sensor is placed in various depths depending on the type of plant to prevent excessive watering. The sensor determines when water enters the plants root system. The device requires a power source to power the sensor and does not take into account the depth of remaining water in the reservoir.
Another design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,929 to Peacock et al. regarding a storage container for a houseplant. The container is fully enclosed and contains a wick so that the plant may continue to be watered during transport or storage. The user of the device has no way of knowing how much water remains in the reservoir without dismantling the device. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,613 to Nalbandian et al. relates to a plant growing system with a reservoir and a plurality of holes to allow for oxygen transfer as well as a tube for water/oxygen flow. Again, this device has no way of determining the amount of water remaining in the reservoir without dismantling the entire system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,792 to Holtkamp, Sr. describes a plant watering container with a wick and reservoir. The container calls for a pot containing a plant to be lowered into it and is meant for small potted plants. The container in Holtkamp does not allow for the aesthetic features of the potted plant to remain completely visible when the potted plant is placed into the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,967 to Hickerson describes a flower pot watering apparatus. The apparatus contains a liquid reservoir system and an opening for adding water to the system which is always open to the air. Again, the system has no way to determine the amount of water remaining in the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,498 to Herrli describes an installation for plants. The system is basically a 2-pot system with a wick to deliver water to the plant. The system has a plurality of openings along the top to allow for the passage of oxygen into the system. There is no disclosed way to determine the water level remaining inside the device at any given time.
A different type of system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,437 to Evans et al. The system described therein is for cut plants like Christmas trees and the primary object of the system is to fill cut plant stands and to provide a way to alert the user that the stand has reached the desired filled level. Evans does not provide a way to alert the user that the stand has reached the undesired “empty” level but rather alerts the user only when the amount of liquid in the system has reached a pre-determined “full” level.
These predecessor systems have yet to provide a simple mechanical method to determine when an auto-irrigation system has run low on water in the reservoir without resorting to electronics.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of plant irrigation art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aesthetically pleasing self-irrigating watering system.
A further object of this invention is to help enhance the longevity of potted plants so that they may remain personally and commercially viable.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an watering system that will support a longer watering interval for potted plants.
Another object of this invention is to provide a water level indicator and refill apparatus comprising an outer tube having an upper end and a lower end with said upper end having an opening and said lower end having a lower cap with a plurality of drainage slots, a water-level indicator cap having a closed end and an open end, having a dome on said closed end, which is mechanically attached to said outer tube, a shaft having a first end and a second end extending longitudinally through said outer tube, a float attached to said shaft by a receiving slot and a clamping, clasping, or grasping system mechanically attached to said outer tube for securing said outer tube to said potted plant.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.